Spectacular! 2: Bizarre New Competition
by Selena Lumina
Summary: Ta-Da has disbanded. But what happens when an even better showchoir with a more evil leader takes the place of Tammi Dyson and Ta-Da?
1. Spectacular!

"Okay, guys!" Courtney Lane and her boyfriend Nikko Alexander stood before their showchoir, looking over the members. They were all seniors, now. All of them had been accepted to Juilliard, so they d be continuing Spectacular in college. "Now, I know Ta-Da is no longer together, but we still need to work hard to win." The others nodded.

"We need a song," Nikko said. "We need a song no one has ever done before." They whispered to each other. "I have one," Caspian said. "It's by a band from Germany. They're called Cinema Bizarre." The others whispered to each other. "What song is it?" Courtney asked. "It's called Escape To The Stars." "Let's hear it," Nikko said. Caspian put the cd in.

_I'm sick and tired_

_Of this so-called life_

_Without room to breathe_

_I toss and turn_

_In my bed all night_

_Am I the only one_

_Who finds no peace_

_(What are you waiting for_

_What are you waiting for)_

_Escape to the stars_

_Feeling so free_

_Just you and me_

_Escape to the stars_

_Chasing a dream_

_All that we need_

_Is to believe_

_Escape to the stars_

_I ve always been one_

_To speak my mind_

_Strove against the stream_

_Take on the system_

_Or leave it behind_

_And you will find_

_A new reality_

_(What are you waiting for_

_What are you waiting for)_

_Escape to the stars_

_Feeling so free_

_Just you and me _

_Escape to the stars _

_Chasing a dream _

_All that we need _

_Is to believe _

_Escape to the stars_

_(A new reality)_

_  
Overcome gravity _

_Holding you down _

_On the ground _

_Free from the sanity _

_No one else is around_

_Escape to the stars _

_Feeling so free _

_Just you and me _

_Escape to the stars _

_Chasing a dream _

_All that we need _

_Is to believe_

_Escape to the stars _

_Feeling so free (So free)_

_Just you and me _

_Escape to the stars _

_Chasing a dream _

_All that we need _

_Is to believe (Believe)_

_Escape to the stars (Believe)_

"It's perfect," said Joey Rome, the music teacher. The others murmured their agreements. "So, we're singing Escape To The Stars," Courtney said. "Well, we'd better get started," Nikko said, looking at Courtney. She nodded. "I say we let Caspian lead this song, since it s his song selection." They nodded and jumped onto the stage, smiling.

* * *

**Selena here. Yay, new story! It'll get better. I hope. LOL. Reviews?**


	2. Competition

"Alright, guys, we're on. Let's get out there and show them how spectacular we really are." They walked onto the stage.

_Caspian: I'm sick and tired Of this so-called life _

_Without room to breathe _

_Janet: I toss and turn_

_In my bed all night_

_Am I the only one _

_Who finds no peace_

_Nikko and Courtney: What are you waiting for _

_What are you waiting for_

_All: Escape to the stars _

_Feeling so free _

_Just you and me _

_Escape to the stars _

_Chasing a dream _

_All that we need _

_Is to believe _

_Escape to the stars_

_Tajid: I've always been one _

_To speak my mind _

_Strove against the stream _

_Zack: Take on the system _

_Or leave it behind _

_And you will find _

_A new reality_

_N&C: What are you waiting for _

_What are you waiting for_

_All: Escape to the stars _

_Feeling so free _

_Just you and me _

_Escape to the stars _

_Chasing a dream _

_All that we need _

_Is to believe _

_Escape to the stars_

_Nikko: (A new reality)_

_Courtney: Overcome gravity _

_Holding you down _

_On the ground _

_Nikko: Free from the sanity _

_No one else is around_

_N&C: Escape to the stars _

_Feeling so free _

_Just you and me _

_Escape to the stars _

_Chasing a dream _

_All that we need _

_Is to believe_

_All: Escape to the stars _

_Feeling so free (Caspian: So free)_

_Just you and me _

_Escape to the stars _

_Chasing a dream _

_All that we need _

_Is to believe (Caspian: Believe)_

_Escape to the stars (Caspian: Believe)_

"That's our song," whispered Timothy Smith, a pale, blonde male. Sebastian Erickson looked at him. "We'll win," he said. "We have to. We're Cinema Bizarre." "Right," Kristian said. "We are, when we're in stadiums. But here, we're just ToyZ." Sebastian bit his lip. "I know, Kiro. Shin, relax. We can still win."

"And now," said the announcer, "put your hands together for the newest showchoir to the competition, ToyZ!" The boys ran onto the stage.

_All: I don't know_

_What you've been through _

_I see it on you _

_I don't know _

_What you've been through _

_Now how does it feel _

_How does it feel now _

_How does it feel_

_Strify: You've always been _

_Just like a riddle _

_I find you so hard _

_To figure out _

_I could just wonder till forever _

_Still there's something _

_I don't know about_

_All: I don't know_

_What you've been through_

_I see it on you_

_I don't know_

_What you've been through_

_Now how does it feel_

_How does it feel now_

_How does it feel_

_Luminor: Let me in _

_It's now or never _

_No matter how I try to win _

_It never gets any better _

_And now I'm _

_Sitting here again_

_All: I don't know_

_What you've been through_

_I see it on you_

_I don't know_

_What you've been through_

_Now how does it feel_

_How does it feel now_

_How does it feel_

_S&L: Tell me now _

_Tell me how _

_I need to know _

_Tell me now_

_ Tell me how _

_I need to know _

_How it feels _

_How does it feel_

_All: I don't know_

_What you've been through_

_I see it on you_

_I don't know_

_What you've been through_

_Now how does it feel_

_How does it feel now_

_How does it feel_

_S&L: Tell me now_

_Tell me how_

_I need to know_

_Tell me now_

_Tell me how_

_I need to know_

_How it feels_

_How does it feel_

_ How does it feel now_

_How does it feel_

"That was ToyZ! Aren't they incredible?"

Tim, Kristian, Felix, and Sebastian were sitting together when Caspian approached them. "Great job out there," he said. Sebastian smiled. "Danke. You, too." Caspian smiled. "Yea. I got your album Final Attraction last night." The four looked at each other. "Yea. I know you're Cinema Bizarre." Sebastian stood up. "So what?" Caspian glared at him. "You're cheaters," he said. "You should be disqualified, because you're famous." Sebastian laughed. "So should you. Your male lead is also a famous rockstar. Nikko Alexander from Flux?" Caspian snorted. "Nikko wouldn't BE famous if not for Spectacular. But, whatever. I won't tell. I'll let you guys get found out on your own." Sebastian grabbed him. "If you do tell on us, we'll tell on you." Caspian growled and walked away. He wasn't going to tell. Not if it meant getting disqualified.


End file.
